The Guppy Chronicles: The Guppy In Black
by HardcoreParkour
Summary: The start of a Trilogy. The guppies live in Adventureville. They don't each other. But when Goby and Deema (The only ones who know each other) are lied too about who The Guppy In Black. They Go after Gil. The real G.I.B steals the power source of Adventureville. Now it's up to Gil and the other human guppies to stop The Guppy in Black! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This is the first part of my new trilogy called, Guppy Chronicles. This first part is called  
Guppy Chronicles: The Guppy In Black! But before we start here are some differences: (It's important for you to read these or else you won't understand the story or the trilogy all together)  
-The Guppies are humans  
-They are 14 (Oona's 13)  
-They live in my made up town, Adventureville, not BubbleTucky, Adventureville is a forest village.  
-They Have powers which are represented by the ring on there pointer finger.  
-Gil/Blue Ring/Superspeed  
-Molly/Pink Ring/Flight  
-Goby/Sky Blue Ring/Psychic Power  
-Deema/Yellow Ring/Lightning  
-Oona/Purple Ring/Healing Powers  
-Nonny/Red Ring/ Pyro Powers A.K.A Flames  
-They don't know each other. Except Goby and Deema.  
I think that's all the differences so, enjoy the first chapter.  
P.S: Shout out to OonaxNonners (AKA LoveHateCare) For helping me with Ideas!

Guppy Chronicles:  
The Guppy In Black  
" So... Who are you?" Asked Goby  
" Yeah." Agreed Deema.  
" My name is Dark Ex."  
" Okay. We're here to find out who The Guppy In Black is." Said Goby.  
" Well, I can show you." Said Dark Ex.  
Ex pulled out a holographic image of the so-called, " Guppy In Black."  
" WHAT! That Blue-headed kid is the Guppy in Black? He looks around my age! Why would he try to steal the Big Red Ruby and destroy Adventureville!" Yelled a confused Deema.  
" His name is Gilligan Gordon, but everyone calls him, Gil." Said Dark Ex.  
" So... Basically, we have to kill this guy?" Asked Goby.  
" Yes. If you want Adventureville to stay out of harm's way. The Guppy In Black... Must Die!" Said Dark Ex.  
" OK. C'mon, Deema! Let's find that guy!" Said Goby. And they ran off.  
" Mwa Ha ha ha! MWA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Dark Ex snapped his fingers and the Big Red Ruby was right next to him.  
" Idiots." He said quietly.

" MOM! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Yelled Gil.  
" What sweetie?" Asked Mrs. Gordon.  
" The Big Red Ruby has been stolen!" Yelled Gil.  
Mrs. Gordon dropped everything and called the Mayor of the city. The TV was now filled with things like, how will we survive without the Ruby? How will we cook our food? How will we get our lights on at night? What if flashlights die out? 5 minutes later, Gil got an idea.  
" Mom. With power of my Superspeed from my blue ring, I'm gonna get the Ruby back!" Said Gil bravely.  
" Please!" Said his mom.  
" I am." Said Gil.  
" I know exactly who did it too. Dark Ex. Also known as The Guppy In Black!" He thought.

So how did you guys like the first chapter? Hope you loved it! The other characters are coming soon! I'll be updating soon:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2 of GIB! Enjoy!  
Chapter 2: Near Death  
Gil was now on his mission to save all of Adventureville. Using the power of his blue ring, he could run at superspeed. He finally stopped running and walked through the vast forest, when suddenly, he heard a weird sound.  
" Huh? Wait. I know that sound. It's the sound of psychokinesis. But that the could only mean one thing, the owner of the sky blue ring! I have to meet this guy!" Thought Gil.  
" TAKE THIS!" Yelled a voice.  
" GAHH!" Yelled Gil.  
Gil fell to hard forest ground.  
" Wha-?"  
" So, your the Guppy In Black?! I never thought someone this weak would try to take over our village." Said the voice.  
" Who are you?" Asked Gil.  
" I am Goby, I have the Sky Blue Ring which gives me psychokinesis, and this is my best friend, Deema. Who has the Yellow Ring and the power of lightning. I see you have the blue ring of speed. But you see, speed will not help you here. I have to destroy before you take over the world." Said Goby.  
" WHAT! I'm not taking over the world!" Yelled Gil.  
" GRRRR! LIAR!" Yelled Goby.  
Deema shocked Gil with her powers which made him actually freeze in mid-air, and Goby used his powers to throw Gil at a oak tree with his mind. Gil nose was bleeding, and he was weak. When suddenly, he heard a voice.  
" STOP!" A girl yelled.  
" Huh? Back off! This is our job!" Said Deema.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is Chapter 3. Enjoy:)  
" Huh?! Who are you!" Yelled Goby.  
" I am Molly, I have the pink ring that gives me the power of flight."  
" Well, I assume your here to help us defeat the Guppy In Black here." Said Deema.  
" Sorry, but that's not the Guppy In Black." Said Molly.  
" GRRR! Why is everyone such a liar today!" Said Deema.  
Deema used her lightning powers on Molly but she ended up missing.  
" What! No one's ever dodged my Lightning Shock!" Said Deema.  
" I've got this." Said Goby.  
" HA!"  
But Molly did a front-flip over the teal-blue force of Psychic Energy.  
" Huh?!" Said Goby.  
" THAT'S IT! GOBY IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Yelled Deema!"  
" Okay." Said Goby.  
" Okay! Here's a power you can never dodge!" Said Goby.  
Deema and Goby threw their rings in the air and caught them as they fell.  
" IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR YOU TWO TO DIE FROM THE MOST AWESOME COMBINATION OF PSYCHOKINESIS AND LIGHTNING!" Yelled Goby.  
" PSYCHIC SHOCK!" Yelled Deema and Goby.  
In a split second, Gil got up, and pushed Molly out of the way and let himself get hurt.  
" GAHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Gil.  
They used there power and pushed Gil 100 miles per hour straight into a mountain.  
Molly ran to Gil, and picked him and up and started to fly toward her home.  
" We'll find you both! And we'll stop you before you destroy Adventureville, and the other villages in the forest!" Yelled Goby.  
In the air, Molly and Gil started talking.  
" So, what's your name?" Asked Molly.  
" My name is Gil Gordon. What's your name?" Said Gil.  
" Molly. And do you feel weak." Asked Molly.  
" I really do, I don't how much longer I can last." Said Gil.  
" Don't worry, I'll take you to my house in Waterville."  
" Huh? There are villages outside of Adventureville?" Asked Gil.  
" Yes. There are many. And when we get to my place. I thing my mom knows someone who can heal you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!  
" Oh my. What happened to him?" Asked Molly's mom.  
" It was terrible, these two kids around my age, think that he's the Guppy In Black who stole the Big Red Ruby that powers all the villages, but we obviously all know that Dark Ex is the Guppy In Black." Said Molly.  
" I see. What's your name, sweetie?" Asked Molly's mom.  
" Gil."  
" Well, Gil. I know a person that can help you heal." Said Molly's mom.  
" Who?" Asked Molly.  
" Her name is Oona. She can heal you." Said Molly's Mom.  
" Where does she live." Asked Molly.  
" She lives in a cabin by herself near the Waterville Falls."  
" Okay. Gil can you still use your Superspeed." Asked Molly.  
" No matter how hurt I am. Speed is my life and nothing can stop me from running." Said Gil.  
" Okay, so can you run to the falls over there, it's about a mile away." Said Molly.  
" Yeah, but you might want to hold on." Said Gil.  
" Why? WOAH!" Yelled Molly as they blasted off.  
" Ha ha. Kids." Said Molly's mom.  
Gil and Molly made it to the falls in 30 seconds flat.  
" Man, that was fast." Said Molly.  
" I know, but I still feel kinda weak." Said Gil.  
" Hello." Said a voice.  
" Oh my. You guys are the owners of the Blue and Pink rings! I've always wanted to meet you guys!" Said the voice.  
" And I've always wanted to meet the owner of Purple ring. It's really nice to meet you, I'm Molly."  
" Hi, Molly! Oh my, what happened to your friend?" Asked the voice.  
" Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Oona."  
" It's a long story. But we really need you to heal him." Said Molly Kindly.  
" Okay." Said Oona.  
Oona raised her hands in the air and Dark Purple aura of light formed around Gil.  
About 15 seconds later, he was healed.  
" Thank you." Said Gil.  
" Your welcome. So what exactly happened?" Asked Oona.  
" I'll tell you the whole story." Said Gil.  
10 minutes later...  
" Wow, those guys are jerks." Said Oona.  
" They would be excellent teammates to have to defeat the Guppy in Black, if they knew that I'M NOT it." Said Gil.  
" Well, next time you see them. I'm gonna help you guys out." Said Oona happily.  
" So... Your joining the team?!" Asked Molly Happily.  
" Oh yeah!" Said Oona.  
" Now let's go stop that Guppy In Black!" Said Gil.  
" Yeah!" Yelled Oona and Molly.  
" We're gonna get Goby and Deema on our team and convince them we are not villians!" Said Gil.  
" YEAH!" Yelled Oona and Molly.  
" But first, we're gonna go buy Hot Dogs!" Said Gil.  
" YEA-Wait what?"  
" What, there's guy in a hot dog suit near a hot dog stand, and I've $8 to spend on us so, Hot dogs for everyone!" Said Gil.  
" YEAH!" Yelled Oona and Molly.  
" Man, I wish I could give those kids the kids the evidence they need to prove to those guys there not villians. But I must stay in the shadows, They'll think I'm weird and scary if they find out I'm a have the power of pyrokenesis." Thought the mysterious figure.  
A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed that little bit of comedy in the end! And who could that mysterious figure POSSIBLY be. Actually It's kind of obviously if you the differences part in Chapter 1. Anyway, that's it for today! See ya'!


	5. Chapter 5

Guppy Chronicles:  
The Guppy In Black  
Chapter 5: Friends  
" I here it." Said Gil running through the forest.  
" What do you hear?" Asked Oona.  
" The sound, of a PSYCHOKE-GAH!" Yelled Gil in pain.  
Gil fell straight down to the hard ground.  
" Humph. You again, I see you have a new member to your group of evil." Said Goby.  
" You morons! He's not who your searching for! The Guppy In Black is DARK EX!" Yelled Molly in defense.  
" Oh yeah, where's your evidence?!" Yelled Deema mockingly.  
" I have evidence!" Yelled a voice.  
"Who are you?!" Yelled Goby.  
" I am Nonny of the Red Ring, I have the power of the flames. And I have the evidence to prove there not evil!" Said Nonny.  
" Let me see it!" Said Goby.  
" The article reads: Dark Ex has terrorized Adventureville and has stolen our power source, and we have limited time to live, all the trees and animals are losing energy.  
Goby saw all the trees were limp and moist.  
" That's enough for me, I believe you, we must stop this Dark Ex!" Said Goby.  
" Well, we're willing to let by gones be by gones. I think we should introduce our selves properly." Said Gil.  
" I'm Gil, of the Blue Ring with the power of speed."  
"I'm Molly, of the Pink Ring with the power of Flight.  
" I'm Oona, of the Purple Ring with the power of Healing."  
" I'm Nonny, of the Red Ring with the power of fire."  
" I'm Goby, of the Sky Blue Ring with the power of psychokinesis."  
" I'm Deema, of the Yellow Ring with the power of thunder."  
" Now let's stop that Dark Ex!" Yelled Gil.  
" YEAH!" They all yelled.  
" Let's save everyone!" Yelled Gil.  
" YEAH!" They all yelled.  
" Now let's buy a snack and waste time!" Yelled Gil.  
" YEA-GOOD GOD MAN THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE DONE THIS IS FANFIC!" Yelled Molly.  
" Wait? This is a fanfic?" Asked Oona.  
" OKAY MR. AUTHOR WRITER OF STORY DUDE-BRO! STOP WRITING! END THE CHAPTER END THE CHAPTER!" Yelled Nonny.  
A/N: Comedy rocks! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Guppy Chronicles  
The Guppy In Black  
Chapter 6  
It was nighttime in the forest. Goby pulled over some wood with his psychic powers and Nonny started a fire with his pyro powers.  
" So, Nonny. That's your name right?" Asked Oona.  
Nonny nodded.  
" How did you know they needed that evidence?" She asked once more.  
" I've been watching. I've been to afraid to approach you guys directly until now." Said Nonny.  
" Wow, he sure uses a lot of big words." Said Gil.  
" But why?" Asked Oona.  
" Look at my hands." Said Nonny.  
" They seem to be red." Said Oona.  
Oona went out to touch them when suddenly...  
" Ow! You burned me!" Said Oona as she healed herself.  
" I know, sorry." Said Nonny.  
" Oh, I see. You were scared to talk to us because you're a pyrokinetic." Said Molly.  
" What?" Asked Gil.  
" He has the burning power of the flames." Said Molly.  
" Ugh... Still not following." Said Gil.  
Molly face palmed.  
" He has fire powers." Said Molly.  
" OH. Why didn't you just said so." Said Gil.  
" It's okay, Nonny." Said Oona.  
" Thanks, we should probably get some rest." Said Nonny.  
" Yeah. Tomorrow, we start the battle for real!" Said Gil.


	7. Chapter 7

The Guppy Chronicles: The Guppy in Black

Chapter 7: BeachVille Part 1

The next morning, with the help of there new team-mate, Nonny, found out where Dark Ex's base was, It was in the area only known as, The Snowy Danger Zone, which basically was apocolypic looking place where everything was chaotic and crazy with tons of blizzards.

" Okay, Nonny. Where too next?" Said Gil as he ran with the team.  
" Next, we have to go through Beachville." Said Nonny.  
" There it is up ahead!" Said Molly as she flew.  
" Okay guys! Let's go! Full-speed ahead! Are ya' ready?!" Said Gil happily.  
" Yeah!" They all cheered.  
They all ran into Beachville, it was a beautiful beach, yet no one seemed to live here, they suddenly ssaw how vast it was in size.  
" This place is huge!" Said Goby.  
" We'll have to split up!" Said Oona.  
" Good thinking. Me and Nonny will go straight, Goby and Deema take the left, and Molly and Oona take the right!" Said Gil.  
" Okay, let's go!" Said Oona.


	8. Chapter 8

The Guppy Chronicles: The Guppy In Black  
Chapter 8:  
" That took a long time." Said Oona.  
" Eh... Wasn't that long." Said Gil.  
" Because you have super-speed." Said Oona.  
" I know, it must suck to be you right now with no Superspeed, doesn't it?" Said Gil.  
Oona slapped Gil.  
" Don't push it."  
" Okay, got it."  
" Guys, we have a problem." Said Nonny.  
" Crap." Said Molly.  
" Snowy Danger Zone is across this sea. We're gonna have to collect some supplies so I can build a triplane." Said Nonny.  
" You can build a triplane?" Asked Deema.  
" Yes. I'm a pretty good mechanic." Said Nonny.  
" Where are the supplies?" Asked Molly.  
" There is a supplies stand in Castleville which directly across that bridge." Said Nonny.  
" I guess I could go and get them." Said Oona.  
" I guess I should go to." Said Molly.  
" Good. Castleville should be about 10 minutes away." Said Nonny.  
On the bridge:  
" So, Molly. How did you earn your ring?" Asked Oona.  
" Mine was passed down from my grandmother, then my mom got it, then I got it. When I first got it, I had trouble getting used to my new ability to fly. By the time I was 8, I finally mastered flying. Ever since, it's been fun and awesome! What about you?" Said Molly.  
" Me? Well, I was walking around, and I saw a injured rabbit. I picked it up and wrapped it in a blanket and gave it some water from the nearby waterfall. It was then healed, and almost like magic, a purple ring appeared on my finger." Said Oona.  
" Cool. Hey, it looks like we're at the stand." Said Molly.  
" Okay, let's think of what we need for Nonny's triplane. Steel, Wings, a propeller." Said Oona.  
" An engine?" Said Molly.  
" No, we don't need that. Deema can power it with her lightning powers." Said Oona.  
" Oh yeah." Said Molly.  
" Hello. We need some steel, some wings, and a propeller." Said Molly  
" You got it." Said The stand owner.  
" My god this is heavy." Said Molly.  
" You know... All of that costs $123.77." Said the stand owner.  
Molly and Oona stared at him with wide eyes and ran away at Mach speeds with the supplies.  
" GET BACK HERE FREELOADERS! Man, another $100+ lost. I blame the author of this god forsaken fanfic."  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a little longer this time, and I hope the ending of this chapter made you laugh:)


	9. Chapter 9

Guppy Chronicles: The Guppy In Black

Chapter 9: Base Break-in Part 1

Two of our heroes, Molly and Oona, have returned to Beachville with the various supplies. After hours and hours of, teamwork, reading blueprints, and using psychokinesis to place the heavier objects, our heroes we're ready to take off. Molly, Gil, Nonny, Oona, Goby, and Deema hopped into the triplane.

" Wait a minute! How are we gonna power this thing?!" Asked Gil.

" Oh, you just leave that to me!" Said Deema happily.

" THUNDER SHOCK!" She yelled.  
A fierce electric shock ran through everybody's well... body. Suddenly, the triplane's propeller on the front started to spin. Nonny, with his hair now frizzed, began to speak.

" Um... Okay. Everyone get ready for flight!" Said Nonny.

The triplane took off from the ground and the team headed off to Snowy Danger Zone.

In Dark Ex's Base

" Mr. Dark Ex Sir! The handlers of the rings are flying this way in a red, electricity powered triplane." Said one of Dark Ex's minions, an X-bolt.

Dark Ex simply snickered at that statement.

" Hmmph. Just send out the Air Troops" He said demandingly.

" Yes Sir!" The X-bolt and fell while running.

Dark Ex face-palmed at this.

" Hurry and get the troops you bumbling idiot!" Yelled Dark Ex.

Back with our heroes

Gil yawned as the plane continued to fly across the sea.

" Tsk. Are we there yet? This is slow and slow is not my style. This is taking forever! How long have we been flying?!" Complained Gil annoyingly.

" (Sigh) We've been flying for only 5 Minutes, Gilly!" Said Molly annoyed.

" Gilly?" Said Gil confused.  
" New nickname I just thought of. Like it?" Asked Molly with a smile.  
" Yeah. It's cool." He said as his cheeks became red. Molly giggled as she saw him blushing. Suddenly, a boom was heard.

" What was that?!" Yelled Oona scared.

" They're X-bolts! Some of Dark Ex's minions!" Said Nonny.

" We gotta defeat them before they shoot down the plane! Molly, Oona! Help Nonny focus on flying the plane! Goby, Deema! Come with me to stop these creeps!" Yelled Gil.

Gil, Goby, and Deema got out of the plane and onto the wing. The incredible windspeeds flowing through their hair. The trio struggled to stand up, but they got used to the speeds quickly.

" Thunder Beam! Let's do it!" Yelled Deema as she shot a lightning bolt out of her bare hands and took down one of the X-bolts.

" Psycho Freeze! Here we go!" Yelled Goby as he used his powers to freeze an X-bolt right in its tracks. He then used his psychokinesis to push the X-bolt far away as it exploded. Another X-bolt down.

" Rush Attack! Let's do it!" Gil did a frontflip off of the plane.

" (Gasp!) Gil!" Goby and Deema yelled.

Suddenly, a blue 1000 Mph blast off wind causing Goby and Deema to almost fall off the wing as Gil blasted upwards (completly defying the laws of gravity I might add) and rushed from X-bolt to X-bolt, punching and kicking each one he went by, all the X-bolts exploded and Gil reappeared on the wing of the plane. Molly, Oona, Nonny, Goby, and Deema stared at him with wide eyes. Gil crossed his arms and smirked.

" What? You never saw me do my famous Rush Attack?" He bragged.

" Look guys! We're ariving at Snowy Danger Zone! We are about to land." Annouced Nonny.

Back in Dark Ex's Base

" Dark Ex sir! The handlers of the sacred rings have defeated the air troops! They're landing on the edge of Snowy Danger Zone! We think they're may break in the base!" Said an X-Bolt!

" GRRRRRRRRRAH! DAMN IT! WHY ARE X-BOLTS SO USELESS! YOU DAMN PIECES OF WORTHLESS GARBAGE! SEND OUT PROJECT K. I. L. L. B. O. L. T!" Dark Ex yelled in a fit of anger.

" I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly. Did you just say, Project K. I. L. L. B. O. L. T?!" Asked the X-Bolt not wanting to believe what he just heard.

" YES! SEND IT OUT!" Yelled Dark Ex.  
" But sir, it's still in development, it could explode!" Said the minion.  
" I DON'T CARE! IF THAT THING EXPLODES AND I DIE! THOSE TEENAGE BRATS ARE GONNA DIE RIGHT WITH ME!" He yelled.  
" (Sigh) Yes, sir." The minion said.


	10. Chapter 10

Guppy Chronicles: The Guppy In Black

Chapter 10: Base Break-In Pt 2  
(Battle Together As A Team)

Our Heroes exit their newly build triplane. The team stumble as they walk through the deep, un-meltable snow of Snowy Danger Zone.

" Woah. First steps a doosy." Said Gil as he struggled to walk through the snow.

" Watch out, Gilly. It's dangerous here." Said Molly

" No dip, Sherlock." Replied Gil sarcastically.

Molly playfully punched him in the shoulder causing him to faceplant into the snow. Gil slowly got up and recover from the face-to-snow impact.

" Molly. You're gonna get it!" Said Gil angrily.

Gil used his Superspeed and caught Molly causing them to both fall into the snow as they got up they heard a loud " GRRRRRRRAHHH!" sound.

" What was that?" Asked Molly.

Suddenly, a tall, fat, purple eyed, black creature with the word KILLBOLT on its stomach.

" W-What is that thing?" Asked Oona scared.  
" Judging by its stomach, I'd say it's a KILLBOLT!" Yelled Nonny.  
" ROOOOAOAOOAAORR!" It yelled.  
" Let's Kill that thing!" Yelled Gil.  
" Speed Boost, Full speed ahead!" He yelled!  
A blue light then formed around him.  
" Let's do it!" He yelled  
He speed boosted right through the Killbolts foot. Gil turned around with a smirk on his face but that smirk then turned to a frown.

" Huh? Only little damage was done? My speed boost usually takes down any foe in one hit. I can't battle this fool alone, gonna need help from my friends!" Gil thought.

" Okay guys! Let's battle together as a team to defeat this monster!" Said Gil.  
" Alright!" They all said.  
" OK! Thunder Beam! Let's go!" Deema shot a thunder beam at the Killbolt.  
" Flamethrower! Here we go!" Nonny shot massive flames out of his hands burning the monster.  
" Sacrafice Attack! Let's do it!" Oona yelled. A silver light formed around the Killbolt and it took damage while Oona gained more energy and health.  
" It's my turn now! Psychic Air, here we go!" Yelled Goby. A force of Psychic energy knocked over the Killbolt.  
" Flying Attack! Let's go!" Molly yelled. She flew over to the Killbot and began using various laser attacks.

" Wow, Molly! Not only can you fly but you can shoot lasers too! Epic!" Said Gil.

" Thanks, Gil." She happily.  
" Okay! Now it's time for the Grand Finale! It's my turn!" Said Gil. Then, he suddenly saw his friends, waiting for him to deliver the final blow. Then, an idea sparked inside of Gil's head.

" I don't wanna finish this doofus alone." Said Gil.  
" I wanna defeat this doofus as a team! With you guys." Gil said as he held his hand in.  
" Me two!" Said Deema.  
" Me three!" Said Oona.  
" Me four!" Said Molly.  
" Me five!" Said Goby.  
" Me six!" Said Nonny.

" Okay. Let's kill this creepo!" Yelled Gil.  
" Deema! Use Thunder Beam!" Said Gil. Deema shot a thunder beam at KB (Killbolt)  
" Goby! Use Psychic Air!"  
" Oona! Use Sacrafice Attack!"  
" Molly! Use Flying Attack!"  
" Nonny! Use Flamethrower!"  
They all charged up their attacks.  
" Now... It's time to unleashed the ULTIMATE POWER!" Yelled Gil.  
Gil's eyes turned a dark shade of red and a rainbow light formed around him.  
" HERE WE GO! I CALL THIS NEW MOVE!"  
" TEAM TORNADO!" He yelled.  
Gil charged up a rainbow tornado.  
" ARE YOU READY GUYS?!" Asked Gil.  
" YEAH!" They yelled back.  
" HERE WE GO! TEAM TORNADO! BLAST AWAY!"


End file.
